A Matter of Manners
by Awahili
Summary: Just a short peek into a day on the rebel base on Hoth. Han and Leia share lunch, and he learns of her mission to Ord Mandell. Leia learns that Han has what seem to be actual manners.


This just came to me and I had to write it down. Not the best thing I've ever written, but I tried to stay true to character. Please R&R!

* * *

Princess Leia Organa walked purposefully into the galley of the rebel base on Hoth. Luke had all-but-ordered her to get something to eat and, after what seemed to Leia to be the hardest debate she'd come up against in a while, she now found herself looking around the large room. 

A good portion of Rogue Squadron sat at a table in the corner, most of them laughing heartily at a joke that Wes Janson had just told. A couple of women maintainers were giggling at a table next to them, and Leia couldn't resist rolling her eyes. She continued to survey the room as she grabbed a tray, a plate, and eating utensils. Today's Galley Master, a re-fueler by the name of Tenya if Leia remembered correctly, ladled what looked like soup into a bowl for her. Waving off his silent offer of more food, she turned with her tray and looked for an empty seat far away from anyone.

Unfortunately, most of the tables were full of young rebels entertaining each other of tales of glory and/or stupidity. The one table where it seemed there was enough room for her held only one other occupant. Leia didn't need to see his face to know him. She had sat behind him enough on the _Falcon_ to know the back of Han Solo's head anywhere. Steeling her nerves (and rationalizing that he was almost done with his lunch and would soon leave) she strode over and stood next to him.

"May I join you, Captain?" she put on her best formal air and peered down at him curiously. He started for a moment, not actually sure she was standing there asking to join him, before regaining his senses.

"Sure, Princess," he said. Using his foot, he pushed her chair out from under the table. And to her surprise, as she sat down across from him, he actually stood up in a show of what she believed to be gentlemanly manners. A brief flash of surprise crossed her face before she caught him smirking at her. Once she was seated, he retook his seat, his eyes falling upon the data pad he had been reviewing. Pushing it aside, his attention refocused on her as she took the first spoonful of soup. He laughed quietly as she grimaced at the bitter taste.

"Yeah, I know," he sympathized. "Needless to say, I didn't get seconds." She graced the joke with a small smile as she continued to eat. She silently wished he would ignore her and go back to his pad, but he seemed to be hell-bent on maintaining proper table manners today. She briefly wondered where he'd learned such things, then reminded herself of her promise not to think about him in more than a professional manner.

"So, Your Worship," he drawled casually, "How are things in the Command Center?" He leaned forward slightly, as if actually interested, and Leia found herself answering before she could stop herself.

"As well as can be expected, Captain," she said, proud of herself for keeping a professional distance. She had only once before called him by name, and it hadn't been to his face. But the look on Carlist's face when she had slipped had been enough to keep her from doing it again. "General Rieekan is optimistic about getting the shield generator running. Mon Mothma seems more concerned with recruiting than protecting what we do have, but that's to be expected. Her initial projections when she began the rebellion with my father had us much farther along than we are at this stage."

"You can't run any organization by the numbers, sweetheart – too many unknowns. Plan the best you can, but always have an escape route." He winked at her, and for a moment, her heart ached.

_An escape route_, she thought bitterly. _What's yours Solo?_ Pushing those thoughts into the far recesses of her mind, she couldn't help but agree with his sentiments.

"Mmm," she acquiesced, "But you have to admit, we're not as strong as we could be. Mon is thinking about sending several agents out to do some not-so-subtle recruiting runs."

"Sounds risky," he said, real concern in his voice. He had deduced, just as she had when Mon Mothma had presented the proposal, that Leia would be one of those agents. "Are you going?" he had to know for sure.

Leia merely nodded as she spooned another mouthful of soup. "Ord Mandell is a prime spot that the Empire has little control over. She and Carlist think I can do the most good there." Finishing her soup, she stood up, this time only mildly surprised when he did so as well, grabbing her tray from the table. He walked with her to the door, depositing the tray, and accompanied her out. She didn't argue as they began strolling in the direction of the Command Center. Leia told herself that the hangar was in the same direction, but for a moment she allowed herself to believe he was actually doing it out of courtesy. _Who knew the scoundrel Han Solo had manners?_ she thought, and stifled an uncharacteristic giggle.

The silence that had engulfed them wasn't uncomfortable, and he seemed to be keeping a relatively polite distance between them as they walked. As they neared the Command Center, Han grabbed her arm and pulled her into an alcove, away from prying eyes. He gazed down at her for a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Look, Your Worship, maybe I should go with you. I've been to Ord Mandell before; it's no picnic. You need a pilot anyway, I'm free next week, and if you do get some green feet you'll need something big enough to transport them back." Leia knew he was making very good points in favor of his argument, but all she could think about was his proximity and the smell of his aftershave. His hand was still on her upper arm, and she made a show of trying to step away from him before realizing there was really nowhere to go in the small space he had found. She regained her senses enough to compose herself and drew herself up.

"I'm sure General Rieekan has already made arrangements for a transport. You needn't bother yourself with it." She moved back out into the hallway, continuing toward the Command Center. He caught up to her easily, his stride slowing to match her smaller one. He knew of little few rebellion pilots who had made Ord Mandell, and Han couldn't think of one in their current outfit. Leia would be walking in blind, with no guide and no help. His gut wrenched at the thought, and a sickening feeling began to grow. He knew he had to go with her, no matter what, and he intended to speak with General Rieekan on the matter as soon as they reached the Command Center.

The doors swooshed open, admitting them both, and General Carlist Rieekan looked mildly shocked to see them walk in together without a shouting match bouncing between them.

"Ah, Captain Solo, Princess Leia, just the two people I needed to see. Captain Solo, if you haven't already heard, several of our people are going out on a recruiting mission. I was wondering if you'd been to any of these places?" he handed the Corellian a pad with a list of planets. Han looked over them briefly, only recognizing a few names. Ord Mandell was on the list, and Han laughed to himself.

"Yeah, I've been to a few of them. I hit Jakus V a couple of times on spice runs, and Ord Mandell a couple dozen times." Leia shot him a cold look, but he ignored it.

"Perfect," the general exclaimed. "The Princess is heading to Ord Mandell in a few days. Would you mind accompanying her? We can work out a payment later." General Rieekan knew Han had refused payment ever since the Death Star run, but he had also begged the general to keep quiet about it. Instead, Han enjoyed free service and equipment on mission-related damages. Solo pretended to think about it for a moment before sighing.

"The _Falcon_ needs her coolant system flushed and reworked. Can you spare a couple of maintainers later?" The General nodded and thumbed in the work order before handing to a tech next to him. "Then it looks like you've got yourself a pilot, sweetheart," Han said, looking down at the princess. She seemed miffed but didn't want to argue in the Command Center. After thumbing his services, he nodded politely at Carlist.

"I had a great time at lunch, Your Highness. We'll have to do it again sometime." With a wink, he left the room and made his way to the _Falcon_. Leia watched him go, fuming on the outside but secretly grateful. There were few people on this base she trusted with her life, and oddly enough that man was one of them. Carlist cast a knowing glance at her, but let her go back to her work. She had some studying to do before she set foot on Ord Mandell – the least of which was finding out where Han Solo had learned such impeccable manners.


End file.
